


The Frat House - The Story Of Mason - { Book 1 Of Series}

by Scarwinters



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Menage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarwinters/pseuds/Scarwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meet mason.<br/>the ultimate twink.<br/>he's slutty, horny, loves menage, but underneath that all he's very sensitive, he's just trying to find love......so when he finds out that he'll be living with eight gorgeous guys at the fraternity he chose..will mason find love, or something else. especially since all of them want a piece of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi

Mason's Pov:

This is sooooo embarrassing! having your mum drive you to your first day at college, thank god she left me at the front gates!, I got my schedule for my classes and i know what house i'm in, The open day was last month so i had plenty of time to decide on a fraternity i liked, in the end i decided i wanted to live in the Kappa House or as they Kappa House brothers called it Fraternity K.

I can't wait to meet my brothers and get assigned my big brother,but one thing i'm totally freaking out about , is the initiation ceremony, at the open day the house leader Nate said the initiation ceremony is classified but the thing that got me worried was the big creepy smirks the brothers had and not only that i think they were looking directly at me....i think it was just my imagination, right?

I stopped as i came to the house's porch, my heart is pounding, what's going to happen, apparently the lady at the front desk said i was the only pledge who chose the Kappa House, the the freaky think is she wished me luck, not that i didn't appreciate it but the way she said , made it seem as though i was walking into a death trap.

I pulled the knocker that was on the door and it echoed loudly through the silent house.  
my heart picked up its pace as I bit my lip nervously. footsteps sounded through the house as the door swung open, to reveal a six foot three inches sex God.  
I looked up with big eyes, I suddenly felt short standing in only five foot nine, if every guy in the frat house was gorgeous and tall like the guy currently looking at me, I think my corpse will be dragged out of her in less than a week.  
now let me tell you this guy had jet black hair with blonde highlights through it, it was styled and cut up like Zayn malik with forest green eyes, a straight nose and big pink pouty lips but the thing that made me wanna drop to my knees was the fact that he was shirtless in BOXERS! it fit right round his tight......OK going off topic, let's just say he had a six pack that I just wanted to lick.we must have been staring at each other for a while because a sexy deep voice rang from behind him, sadly i did not know who it was but know my trousers were a bit too tight, which didn't help the fact I was wearing skinny.....like proper SKINNY black jeans which my best friend Ash said hugged my ass nicely, with a tight blue baseball shirt which made my tanned skin glow

I was OK looking, with dark brown hair, you know my height, dark brown eyes with specks of yellow, red pouty lips,and a button nose, so I looked a bit like European male model. OH and to top it off I had a English accent because obviously I from British! most people say that I the ultimate twink which is sort of true..so yeah :-). I know I'm very self assured. lol.  
*giggles* that sounded so dirty.I stuck out my lip as I licked my bottom, thinking about all the fun that I could have with certain someone *wink wink*

I tend to lick my lips when I nervous as well I guess that's why I did it but it wasn't hard to miss the look the guy at the door gave me as he watched my tongue. I decided that just to tease him, why not pretend I'm straight, so I did what any perverted twink boy with a sexy English accent would do I did the sexy voice. you know the voice you do when you try to seduce someone, the sexy voice or whatever you wanna call it.

"dude ain't you gonna let me in" I think I just sounded like a retard! but it seemed to work :-). oh yeah work the magic mason!

He moved away before...adjusting himself ;D I blushed because I noticed the room was filled with seven other guys sharing intently at me! I so did not plan for this to happen....think mason think


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mason's First Night in the Frat House....what will happen.

I gulped as the continued to stare at me which didn't help the fact that my trousers where now painfully tight! I looked down trying to imagine the lady at the front desk naked............EWW! i looked up flushed at the nasty images that flashed through my brain and whispered a quiet hi.Then the door guy got up and held his hand out to me, i looked up yet again with my big eyes ( seriously what is wrong with me, it's like I'm in permanent puppy mode) and then at his hand, he raised an eyebrow at me before saying "Hey i'm Sin and yes that is what my parents named me" suddenly he looked absolutely terrifying....Sin.Seriously who calls their kid SIN! being too afraid to actually shake his hand i just said to him "Hi i'm Mason but everyone calls me Mase" god! i am such a wuss!

Then another guy got up this guy was taller though 6'3 maybe 6'4" he has short spikey black hair with sea blue eyes,muscles,six pack,and again pouty lips, why does feel like very guy in this Frat is going to have muscles and six packs and those tempting kissable lips!..............I feel left out :( and short! seriously what is in the water here, their so freakin' HUGE! anyways this guy introduced himself as Gabe ( cute name) and he actually seemed to sorta be like the Alpha guy of the House.....O.0 Frat Leader! OH NO! that means today will be my initiation.

Next where two guy since theirs eight guys to go through that'll take a while so they came up two by two so these two guys where Jason and Cameron but they like to be called Jase and Cam. Jase is 6'2" and has Short but wavy blonde hair that's up to his ears with sort of green maybe hazel eyes but at the same time they seemed dark blue it's really hard to tell because Jase has very expressive eyes. Olala.  
And Cam is 6'3" and has messy black hair with these beautiful grey eyes and a slight five o'clock shadow. 

Then it was these guys called Tyler and Blake; Tyler is 6'2" with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and liked to be called Ty whereas Blake is sorta emo with black hair that covered his left eye and he stood at 6'1" his eyes they are a really pretty intense green that has gold around the pupil.

Then the last two guys where the shortest at 6'0" they are Tom or Tommy and Jake (but in my head i call him Jakey). Tommy has light brown hair with blue/grey eyes and Jakey has Brown hair with yellowish brown eyes.

but one thing they all had in common is......THEIR ALL FREAKIN' DROOL WORTHY! god! all i can see is massive biceps,The six packs through their tight shirts and you know what else i just wanna pounce on each and every one of them and have a little tongue ACTION!.......okay a lot of tongue action!

I didn't realise i was biting my lip so hard until i actually bit me tongue.I squeaked out loud and held my tongue curling it trying to make it feel better. the guys noticed this and Jakey came over and told me to hold out my tongue for him, so i did..............BIG mistake! HE KISSED ME -squeals- i moaned as his tongue went in my mouth soothing my tongue gently, i could feel shivers going up and down my spinal cord, i placed my hands on his chest before reality struck me....what if their testing me! or making fun of me! i could feel the tears in my eyes as i pushed him away and looking down,hiding my face in my hair. I wanted to get to my room and away from them, i could here the others laughing quietly, god! they probably think i'm a lousy fag now.but what really hit me was those sparks that ran through me as he kisses me.....Jake was looking at me with a smirk before asking me how my tongue was. I didn't reply just asked where my room was which he escorted me to.lucky because the frat had only 9 members including myself we all got our own rooms.

After Jake left i flopped down onto my king size four poster bed after a while i hadn't realised i fell asleep till i heard it...............................


End file.
